Dragon Age: A Novelization
by katsy1988
Summary: A novelization of the game Dragon Age 2. I will include all DLC. Follow Hawke as she escapes the Blight and becomes the Champion of Kirkwall. This will stick pretty close to the game with a few embellishments thrown in. Rated M for language and detailed Romance scenes.


**Dragon Age: A Novelization**

_Hello all, after a very long absence I am back with a slightly different style of story. I will be novelizing Dragon Age 2. I will embellish a bit here and there to add a little bit of depth and dimension but I will attempt to stay true to the game. My play through will feature Humorous/Sarcastic Hawke, Fenris at a Friendship Romance, all characters at Max Friendship with the exception of Carver. Future hinting at relationship with Anders, Isabela, and Merrill. I will keep the Marian name for Hawke to try to stick to the true story of F!Hawke, although I typically name the majority of my characters Lillix. Haven't yet decided on who to romance for this story yet. I may leave it up to popular vote. Please stick with me and wish me luck! I will revise chapters to fix them as I go if it is needed. Any helpful or constructive criticism is appreciated. Well, with out further ado, I present Dragon Age: A Novelization._

**Dragon Age: A Novelization**

**Prologue**

They came for him in the night.

His last memory was having a few pints at the Hanged Man. How much had he drank? How long was he asleep?

Maker, his head pounded.

His arms ached. Was he being pulled? He must be, as he could feel the toes of his boots dragging along the rough tiled floor.

Where was he going?

His consciousness faded in and out.

A mumbled word here and there.

His head was so heavy, he knew he should keep his eyes open but closing them just felt so...

He was snapped back to his sensed as he heard the loud bang of a door being kicked open.

"Put the dwarf there."

He squinted in the dark, straining his eyes to make out the shapes of the people within.

He was thrown roughly into a chair.

Facing him was a severe, albeit pretty, woman. She held a book in her hands. She paid him no mind as she examined the page before her. He assumed he should say something.

"I've had gentler invitations" Varric chuckled, shaking his slowly clearing head.

The woman slowly stepped closer. The torchlight flickering against her scarred and battered armor. "I am Cassandra Perdergast, Seeker of the Chantry."Her voice was cool.

Varric heart skipped as he saw two men appear from either side of him, further proving his suspicions that he was extremely out numbered. "And just, uh, what are you Seeking?"

"The Champion."

Varric feigned disinterest as he examined a scuff on his gloves. "Which one?"

The rage flashed in the Seekers eyes as she shouted "You know exactly why I am here!" Advancing on him quickly. She threw the tome in his face and drew her lengthy sword, holding it steady at his neck.

Varrics' breath hitched as he felt the cold steel at his throat. This wasn't the first time he had been met with a blade at his neck, but it unsettled him none the less.

"Time to start talking, Dwarf, they tell me your good at it." She abruptly withdrew the blade and thrust in into the book in his lap.

He held up the book in disbelief, the sword extending through the back. "Aheh. What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start at the beginning."

Varric looked down to the book, the page showed images of him and his companions. Daisy, Rivani, Blondie... all of them. He took a deep breath and began.

It was a desolate wasteland. Destroyed by the effects of war. Scarred with fire and tainted by blood. Darkspawn crawled over the remains like maggots, infecting everything they touched. BAM! A glowing blue bolt of electricity shot one in the chest and he disintegrated. The Champion stood next to her brother, Carver, surrounded by the hoard. A well placed bolt here and a flame there and the Darkspawn were child's play. She walked through, nonchalantly in that cocky way of hers as her brother lopped of the head of one to his right.

"Scouts, we will have to fight them sooner or later." the young warrior declared.

She looked out over the battle field, determination glinting in her eyes. "Then we make our stand here. Prepare yourself." She turned to face the group ambling their way towards the pair.

They began the fight. Her brother leaps at large group and began hacking his way through. She assisted with a well placed fireball or two. Freezing a few as her brother shattered them.

The warrior, splattered in blood, panted "We can't keep this up forever!"

"Neither can they."

A new wave of graying Darkspawn came into the clearing.

"Here they come! Shall I give them a taste of my blade?" Carver crouched into a fighters stance and readied his weapon.

Never missing a chance to show off, the Champion took her staff between her hands. "Allow me." With an expertly placed fireball she took out the group as a new wave of reinforcements crested over the hill. They came from all sides and soon she found herself surrounded. She used a quick defensive Mind Blast, knocking her pursuers back. She looked over to see how her baby brother was fairing. He was surrounded. She summoned her will and activated a Firestorm in his area. His armor had been enchanted to protect him from the worst of the damage. She eyed a fresh group of roughly 10 Darkspawn to her left. Using Cone of Cold she took them all out at once. The Champion felt a rumbling at her feet. She looked across at Carver who's eyes widened in terror. A mighty ogre stomped into view. He was as tall as a barn and smelled twice as bad. He roared at the Champion. The pair immediately jumped to action to attack the beast. Darkspawn swarming over them. But the Champion never faltered. She and her brother striking down every single one. The Champion summoned her strength and, using her powers, grabbed a hold of the monster and ripped it to pieces. Hot entrails, blood and gore rained over the field.

"There's no end to them!" Her brother shouted, breathlessly.

He was right. They were surrounded. Both feeling the fatigue of battle gripping at their stamina. How they planned to get out of this was unknown.

Suddenly, a mighty roar rang out. The Champion and her brother both turned to see a large magnificent amethyst colored dragon. It unfurled its great and terrifying wings and...

"Bullshit. That's not what really happened!" the Seeker interjected, viciously.

"Does that not match the story you heard, Seeker?" Varric asked. True, occasionally his storytelling got the better of him and he embellished and exaggerated here and there, but nothing too major... usually.

"I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth."

"And what makes you think I know the truth?" Varric was getting tired of this game. What this woman wanted was beyond him.

"Don't lie to me! You knew her even before she became the Champion." She advanced on him, finger stabbing him in the chest.

He put up his hands, defensibly. "Even if I did, I don't know where she is now."

She turned away from him. "Do you have any idea what is at stake here?"

"Let me guess, your precious Chantry has fallen to pieces and put the entire world on the brink of war. And you need the one person who could help you put it back together."

She turned. "The Champion was at the heart of it when it all began. If you can't point me to her, tell me everything you know."

He leaned froward. "You aren't worried I'll just make it up as I go?" he challenged.

Her tone was icy as she glared at the dwarf. "Not at all."

Steepling his fingers he leaned back in his chair. _May as well get comfortable, I'm gonna be here for a while._ "Then, you're going to need to hear the whole story."

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this first installment! _


End file.
